


Dark Indulgences

by Fawkespryde



Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Cult leader buck, Cult worship, Drug Use, Fangs and claws and the whole shibang, Fantasy au and old gods, Hallucinogens, Inhuman features, Kudos to whoever can correctly guess how many eyes god bed has, M/M, Old god bed, basically drugged tea for the VISIONS, consentual sex with deities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: The mortals always found a way back to him one way or another. And why wouldn't they? In a world of war, famine, corruption and uncertainties, he was the only true constance. He was older than the grains of sand within humanity's hourglass. Existing long before them and would continue to be many years after they take their last breath.(God!Bed Prompt from Tumblr)
Relationships: BedBananas & Bucklington (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509281
Kudos: 6





	Dark Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a very long time. I hope it was well worth the wait.

It was in the times of men and gods. Centuries had passed and he, being a timeless being had acquired several names and titles. Despoiler of innocence. Tanner of hides. Defiler of pure thought. They came and went with the passing of cultures and eras. The language spoken changed as did the faces but the people who whispered his name in reverent tones remained the same. They always found a way back to him one way or another.

And why wouldn't they? In a world of war, famine, corruption and uncertainties, he was the only true constance. He was older than the grains of sand within humanity's hourglass. Existing long before them and would continue to be many years after they take their last breath. Many gods rose and took tentative steps into the world, fresh faced and so innocent. He watched with dark fascination as each one of their tales ended the same. With betrayal sewn deep into mortal flesh and temples lit up at night. Each one would be brought to a horrible end as belief was essentially snuffed out, along with their reason for being. But him, he remained eternal. There was never a fear of the end. Because no matter how bright the light shone during the day, the night always came. 

The harder humanity tried to convince itself that it was happy in the light, the more it became apparent that was not true. You can't lie to a god. A god that sees everything the day doesn't touch. The people at night that offer pleasures of the flesh just to make it in the world. The towns ravished by plagues and boarded up doors with sickly people clawing from the inside with weakening grasps. The hungry with sallow cheeks that find their gaze lingering far too long on the arteries and tendons of their loved ones. He would take in all their wickedness with a sardonic chuckle that carried on the wind, through empty streets and along corpses strung up in the trees. Humanity was beautiful in the light, it was when their worst flaws became most visible, bared before him like the sacrifices laid upon his ebony altar.

Why they had chosen to set up the altar near the sundered and salted remains of a witch's hut was beyond him but he couldn't argue when he felt that familiar pulse of desire within his very being. He could feel their urges, taste their sins and hear their omissions of guilt. He could feel their belief in him growing and upon that salted field, he struck the ground with a fist so hard his warped might manifested in black glass. An unexpected result of their worship but they loved it, revelled in it and chipped away at the jagged shape till it was something grotesque and human.

A waist high table the length of a human form with extra carved remains moved and formed into the shape of a black throne. It wasn't the most comfortable and seemed to be made with human limbs and stature in mind but he found great amusement that mortals tried so hard to make sense of what he was. When the light rose and it shone through the obsidian, he could be seen, like a feverish mirage, lounged across it. Small, dark eyed and human. 

It was stifling to shove and concentrate so much of himself into one point and place. He could be anywhere and everywhere in any given moment but these times, when they stood before his altar bearing gifts, he could not resist the call. It was too tempting and besides, unlike the rest of the gods that had come and gone before him, he was more than willing to… interact with his subjects. If they made it worth his while, that is.

Full moons were usually reserved for his gatherings and while he didn't particularly feel any changes depending on the dates, he recognised the pattern of human superstition. The moon, full and high in the sky would provide the light to guide the wicked back to their homesteads once they were done and the torches were extinguished. Those that lingered too long were doomed to be consumed alongside the restless form they would leave upon his altar like a delicacy. 

He was always prompt, showing up several hours before the night fell and the moon rose. His being was everywhere, tickling the veil of reality and clinging to the shadows as he awaited tonight's tribute. From the whispers and prayers aimed with him in mind, he could only assume this one would be a grand affair. It had to be, after all, who else will stave off the plague taking root in their crops? Who else was willing to step in and keep the sickness at bay? Who else but him? For all other ‘gods’ out there had taken the distant approach to watch as humans plead and squirmed. But not him, no, he liked to get his fingers dirty. He liked touching foot on earth’s soil and walking beside man, even though they couldn’t quite see him. 

Tonight was a grand affair dedicated to him and his dark indulgences so he just had to be there. What good was a party if the guest of honour didn’t show up? A boring one indeed. He concentrated himself mostly at the throne, knowing that presentation was important. None saw him, none had the mind to comprehend him but he always enjoyed the lingering gazes as they tried so hard to focus on him. They would squint as they knew he was in their presence by the change in the pressure around them, but he wouldn’t allow them a glance of himself so easily. In these sorts of gatherings he liked playing the part of a maiden whose hand everyone was fighting for so desperately. He would sit back and occasional give a bit of a teasing flicker, his presence being more perceivable as he focused on the image of what he decided would look best carved upon marble. 

Humans did like sculpting monuments to their gods and he was sure the form he had chosen would look beautifully carved in reverence. His high cheekbones and sharp profile was almost too ethereal, too perfect to be human but if there was anything he learned from watched mortals, it’s that they strived for perfection even if they couldn’t achieve it. He was pale but in a way that the sun hadn’t kissed his flesh at all. His body lacking any scars, bruises and calluses, he was unmarred by the harshness of the world. 

Perhaps that was another reason he was worshipped so often even when it was outlawed in many locations. They call him a trickster god, a viper that takes advantage of the weak willed and servitude. He always found that laughable. Other gods wanted the attention taken off their own incompetence and laziness so they blamed the only one willing to break bread with the ‘wild mortals’ and indulge them in their darkest desires. They called him the trickster but he didn’t see any of them willing to lower themselves to appear more mortal when approaching their worshippers. He recalled one of the gods appearing to a woman in the form of a large lion like beast with the hooves of a horse and large expansive wings of a eagle. His grin turned sharp as he remembered the horror in her gaze. Even as the god spoke to her in a soothing tone, she backed away and finally threw herself from the edge of the cliff with a curse upon her lips.

He revelled in that little incident and took satisfaction in the fact that while the humans that came to him were less than pure, at least their intentions were bared before him without guilt. He forced none to uphold a standard of living that he himself would not uphold. Stuff like that wasn’t fun. Now, getting together under the light of the full moon in silent defiance of the moon goddesses gaze. That was fun. He didn’t need to strain his ears too much to hear her discomfort over the fact that he had turned such a momentous phase into something she considered sacrilegious. But that was what made his followers gatherings so much fun for him. To know that he was having fun and that his fun was ruining a date that was supposed to be claimed by another made it even better.

It wasn’t the changing of the moon anymore, it was ‘the night of debauchery’. It was his worship and his people. He got more comfortable on the throne and looked up at the moon through the trees. The extending branches looked almost black in comparison to the bright glow of the moon overhead. His grin grew, ears perking at the sound of waves crashing many miles away, the ocean stewing due to her mood. He gave her a final wink before settling into what he could only assume would be a fantastic evening of pleasure and blasphemy. Knowing that if they worshipped as passionately as they often did, it was going to be a loud evening for her. Good. He hoped she had a good pillow to muffle out the sounds because he had no intention of being quiet.

He let out a long sigh, stretching himself leisurely across his throne like a lazy cat. One long pale leg hung over the arm of the chair in a cozy lounge. His breath exhaled over the crowd and the warmth tickled over the mass of dressed people. Most had come in robes to cover up their more sensual clothing choices and the sacrilegious markings they painted across their bodies. The warm air blew through their hair and clothing before snaking off into the depths of the woods. A single fire was lit at the base of the altar and various shreds of material wound around spices and coin were tossing in as offerings. Praises were offered, reverence was shown and he lifted a single finger, pointing at the fire pit. The flames choked and sputtered as a foreign pressure took hold them and pressed inwards with grabbing claws. He grinned at the feel of the warmth licking against his presence, barely a tickle upon himself. His grip in the fire grew and the fire forcefully compacted and grew hotter and hotter, melting gem and gold housed within it. The firepit sputtered once more before erupting vertically into the air, almost reaching as high as the treetops, licking and threatening to spread before dying completely.

With the offerings finished and claimed, the rest of the evening was theirs to behold and indulge. He rotated his hand with the palm facing the sky and blew into it. The extinguished pit sizzled and hissed as it was brought back to life but no longer carrying the warm orange and reds hues that reflected across the people trees. The fire was bright blue and was devoid of any warmth. It was not meant to provide comfort of heat to the mortals, it was his symbol of power. That everything else could be blamed on superstition and trickery but this, this was real. They all saw it for what it was and fell to their knees in prayer, heads leaned back and arms limp at their sides. At first the words were muffled and quiet, like a small hum that slowly grew the courage to get stronger and louder. Their voices became one and the syllables more defined as they chanted louder and louder. 

He watched the humans rise up from their kneeled positions and slowly, one by one they left their cloaks in piles around the altar. The clothing they wore, or lack of, was a mix of leather scraps and fabrics woven to just barely cover up parts of their body. The rest was bared before him, warm skin and needy gazes that sought his attention. But he was drawn away from a couple pressing together in an intimate chant and dance to three cloaked figures walking in from the woods. His grin grew as the one in the middle was brought forth with two others bracketing them in a protective manner. 

This cloaked individual in the centre was different from all the others and his eyes traced the familiar fabric that he had woven with his own magic. This cloak was bright white that absorbed any form of light that hit it. The edge was detailed with a golden threaded trim and completed with a simple pearl clasp at the front that held it in place and kept the figure underneath a mystery to him. Good. He liked mysteries. The cloak itself, after giving it a second glance, had seen better days but after being in the hands of this particular town for so long he could understand why. This group of worshippers had been upholding certain traditions longer than most others. Some followers tended to develop their own worship schedule and means. Some served to fascinate and amuse him while others bored him over their unoriginality. Humans could only kill a chicken or a goat so many times before he would get bored and wander off. Those types of people, if they showed promise, would get an idea on how to gain his favour in the form of a visit in their dreams. But when they didn’t work, he’d just move on. Most humans rarely got a second chance from him and if they ruined it, he’d never forget. Gods were long lived and he in particular had a good memory. He never forgot, especially to those who refused to change. 

But this town had listened. It had started off with only a few people but soon, he had a group of twenty worshippers that continued to surprise him. Several years ago, they had gathered and decided to paint the head priests door red with berries that smelled atrocious when the heat of the sun hit them. When he’d wash it off, a different person would paint the door again. He tried several times to catch the assailant but since it was done by a different person each time, it became hard to know who to trust. It consisted for several months before the priest lost his common sense and became paranoid and untrustworthy of anyone in the town. It was beautiful to watch.

He cackled and praised them for their ingenious and they had seen prosperity that year with their crops and their health. Never let it be said he was a cruel god, he was simply a bored one and those that did things that amused him and brought a smile to his face were the ones to earn his grace.

The white cloak was a boon that he gave to the leader of this little group of mortals because of their amusing nature. The fabric alone was worth a lot and the pearl on the front was flawless. Both the golden threading and clasp could fetch a good price and he had heard the greed in the man's head as he had thought that as well once he offered it to him. He suspected that when he came back, it would be gone but imagine his surprise when the gentleman who was now elderly and walked with a cane, had instead passed the cloak to his daughter. She wore it to each gathering and years later when she grew old, she passed it to her daughter who would rest the fabric over her baby's cradle to keep the child warm. If only they knew that the cloak he gave them was more than just an article of clothing. That wearing it protected them from the gaze of the very gods themselves. Something that maddened the other gods to no end.

The white hooded figure came up to the altar and stood there, head turned in the direction of the throne like they could see him. He doubted they could comprehend him fully but he was feeling particularly lazy today and had eased himself into his more human form more and more as the seconds ticked by. The air around the throne was warm and rippled like a hallucination but slowly his presence became more visible, his outline distinguishable by the shadow that he wrapped around himself like a costume. Several peoples gazes did a double take to try and see if what they had witnessed was real and his grin grew. There was nothing that pleased him more than seeing the way his worshippers looked at him. They all had a mix of reverence, curiosity and lust in their eyes. He revelled in it, relished every moment.

He extended a hand forward, palm up and made an indication with his hand, curling his fingers inwards. In obedience, the white hood was lifted and the mortal underneath looked up at him, attempting to meet his gaze through the shadowy veil he hid behind and the dark curly bangs in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side as he recognized the young man before him. He had heard that one of the more prominent members of his worshippers had become pregnant, that she had insisted that the child conceived would be one of importance. It hadn’t been the first time he had heard such outrageous assumptions made by humans and wouldn’t be the last. He tuned out what she had exclaimed as quickly as she had done so and had diverted his attention to tend to the rest of his flock. He forgot so easily how quickly human life can come and go. They burn brilliant and fast before being snuffed out at the wick. 

Standing before him, clad in only the white cloak given by him, was a handsome man in his early twenties. He was tall and pale, his features round and open. Staring at him for far too long, he was almost taken aback by how… untouched he looked. Gods had the benefits of never having to lift a finger to do anything. That was what mortals were for. But this man, this human looked just as flawless. His shoulders had an easy curve to them, his stomach not carrying the telltale signs of malnutrition or stress. His hips cut at a sharp angle, fit and guiding his gaze downward to a…

He raised a fist to his mouth and parted his lips enough to sink teeth into the meat of his index finger. This mortal, from the looks of him and his little smile, had lived a life a leisure and luxury. He forgot so easily how humans were swayed. He may not have believed the woman when she claimed her son would lead their people but it’s apparent that the rest of followers did. The young man had filled out more than what he was used to seeing. He came to people in their times of need, fed off their fear and relished in driving them to do the unthinkable. But here before him was not a starved follower, blind and ravished for his power and influence. This was a mortal who wielded just as much as he did but on a mortal spectrum. 

His grin grew at that thought and his hand lowered from his mouth, the teethed wound healing as quickly as he had inflicted it. He lowered his leg from the arm of the chair and rested his palms there instead, pushing himself up and off the throne. The sound of gasps echoed around the crowd and he saw a flicker of fear in the leaders gaze before he covered it with a wavering smile. He took his time and eased each foot onto the soft grass below, curling his toes and lapping up all the attention. He could feel it in the crowd like static tingling over his body. He had never raised from his throne before. He had never become physically active with his worshippers... until tonight. They had brought before him their new leader and he had gotten up from his throne. No wonder they were terrified.

They thought he would punish the young man and perhaps he should, for being arrogant enough to stare at him with the power he had accumulated. Perhaps he should teach the mortals who is the one that truly staves off their hunger and keep their enemies from baying at their gates. Not a mortal, never a mortal. He was their god. He should strike down this arrogant morsal before him, open him up and peer inside, devour him before their very eyes. Or perhaps… His gaze trailed up and down the nude form before him. He reached forward and with a crook of the finger, he hooked under the clasp of the cloak and gave it a tug. The material unclasped and pooled around the mortals feet. Perhaps he just needed to grant a lesson in humility and humbleness. He curled a pale human hand under the young man's chin and tilted his head upwards to meet his hungry gaze. His lips curled up just enough to give a flash of sharp teeth. “Your name, mortal.”

The human met his black eyes as best as he could and gave him a defiant look. “Yours first.” His words were met with a hush that fell over the group of followers. They all lowered to the ground instantly like they had all been hit with a wave of fatigue at the same time. It was as if they wished to appear smaller in the eyes of their deity, as if begging for forgiveness for their leaders actions. Any other day and he would indulge that dark hunger but he found the young human’s reaction refreshing.

He grinned despite the mortals arrogant words and stroked along the boys cheek. His voice came out in a low honeyed drawl. Slowly and sweetly he savoured each syllable, tasting the words in his mouth as he spoke. “I am the patron of chewed bones, of hollowed cheeks and ravenous hunger. I am that whisper in the back of your mind..” At the tremble he received, his head inclined and his smirk grew. “Yes, you know the ones I’m talking about. You ask me of my name but I think… you already know.”

“Curtidor… Garvare..” The leader of the cultists let out a shaky breath after stating each name, like the very air was getting harder and harder to breathe as the seconds ticked on by. He looked up at him and let out another exhale, cold whisps escaping his lips as he trembled over his last name. The mortal didn’t look as confident as he did earlier and there was a slight shuffle in the grass like his body wanted to bolt at any given moment. “T-Tanner.”

He hummed, those titles washing over him like a wave. It was like a soothing balm over the human form he was wearing. He rolled his head around letting out an exhale before gazing down at the mortal who was staring back nervously. There was sweat on his brow and a quiver to his bottom lip. He stroked a thumb over those full lips and grinned at the way the mortal’s eyes dilated from the feel of his clawed nail tracing his face. “What’s the matter, you look nervous? What happened to all that… confidence you had earlier?”

“I didn’t…” The mortal swallowed heavily before stumbling on with his words. “I didn’t think you were..”

“Real?” He quirked a brow in amusement. He loved seeing the realization come over mortal faces when they first met him. The way their arrogance shifted to horror as his body distended and warped into a form that was both incomprehensible and horrific. His shape taking on far too many teeth and claws, drawing the last cries of fear from their lips before snuffing out their life like a flame on a candle wick.

“G-gorgeous.” 

That took him aback, his eyes widening momentarily as he took in the boys words. He steeled his expression quickly behind an aloof mask but he was sure the mortal had seen the interest in his eyes before he reeled it in. Sure, the form he had taken was rather dashing in appearance but usually the idea of him being an all powerful god put off anyone who even attempted to court him. Court him.. He almost burst out laughing at that thought. Is that what the mortal was interested in? “Well well, aren’t you a brazen one, little doe.”

He retracted his hand from the boys face and couldn’t ignore the way he leaned into his touch for an instance. A part of himself reared up in a deep seeded need at the reaction. He tried to push it down but it easily rose back up again, a hunger that he hadn’t felt in years. This mortal, beautiful and delicious. He wanted nothing more than to ravish and claim. Tanner looked over at another worshipper, the blue fire reflecting off his body, granting him an ethereal look. It played of his features like scales but one blink and they were gone. He hissed out an order in an old tongue that had become long forgotten to time. While the mortal didn’t understand his words, the meaning was caught onto immediately and they scurried away with a few others to go prepare the tea. 

With that under control, he turned back to the leader and extended a palm to him in offering. It was taken with a bit of hesitation and he could feel the warmth seeping from the human as he guided closer. “My little doe, this will be your first time upon my altar won’t it?” He looked over at the slab of obsidian and felt a sense of unity just seeing it. The altar itself was an extension of his power and he could feel everything that had been offered upon it. His skin grew hot at the anticipation of laying the beautiful mortal down and claiming him for all to see.

“Andrew. You can just call me Andrew.” The mortal trailed off with pink cheeks and diverted eyes. He took a moment to chew over what Tanner had said and slowly raised his gaze up to meet his in an unflinching stare. “And how do you know that I have not? As the prince, I’ve been to and taken part in several nights of debauchery.” The mortal lied and had he not been so attuned to the inner workings of man he wouldn’t have caught it. He might have even believed him. Fortunately for him, even though the boy was a decent liar, he was an even better one. 

Tanner grinned bright and wide, letting the large incisors show completely. He was slowly allowing more of his actually being to shine through his human form and it was taking root in several places on his body. The veins under his skin turned pure black and stood out as a stark contrast on his pale body. His eyes were still dark but while the sclera remained black like the void, his iris took on a blue glow. “Oh, I know everyone that has been upon my altar. I definitely would have remembered you.”

Two worshippers walked up to stand in front of them, both with folded cloth draped over their arms. Sitting on top of the regal purple fabric, one carried a steeping teapot and the other carried two porcelain cups. The delicacy they displayed with the items they carried showed just how expensive they were. In a small town like the one they lived in, such items were precious and few in between. They kneeled before the two of them and kept their eyes to the ground in a humble gesture.

“Will you lay yourself bare before me, oh leader of my debauched?”

The mortal smiled up at him shy and took the teapot in both hands. “My flesh and sins are unveiled before your sight. Take upon them with your hands and mould them so that I may better serve.” His words and motions were slow and measured as he made sure that he had a strong grip on the delicate handle. He poured a generous amount into each cup and returned the teapot before stepping back into place before his god.

Tanner took both cups and inhaled deeply, taking in the deep herbal smell that rose from the steamed liquid. Without breaking eye contact with the boy before him, he exhaled slowly and his breath carried over the top of the mugs like a cool breath, dropping the temperature of the tea to a more tepid temperature. “And within my hands I will take you and make a home within for my will to grow. I will uplift you and scatter the enemies gathered at your gates.”

They both sipped deeply from the cups after those words were spoken. Tanner finished his first and placed the mug back onto the fabric and turned to Andrew. He wouldn’t feel any sort of effects from the tea being what he was but he knew from watching others partake that it usually kicked in within a few minutes. His hand reached forward to take the other cup once it was finished as well and he guided the young mortal towards the obsidian slab laid out before his throne. 

“Are you scared?” He asked the shorter of the two of them. The young mortal looked up at him and for the first time met his eyes dead on. It was an unflinching stare, one full of hunger and need. Tanner wondered what he was seeing. There was no way the hallucinogenic properties of the tea had kicked in yet. “Have you been with another?”

Andrew swallowed heavily, his throat bobbing and his tongue ran along his lower lip in a subconscious gesture. He let a small huff escape him in a weak shuddering exhale and shook, confirming his suspicions to his god. “No..” His cheeks were red and heated despite the cool nip in the air that trailed over his nude form. The hairs on his arms stood up at the feeling of a particularly chilly breeze that passed by. He was rewarded with the cloak slithering over his shoulders to keep the cold at bay. His fingers curled in the material, his expression turning quizzical.

“Don’t be afraid. You will find nothing to fear upon my altar.” In return, his grin grew and nodded towards the cloak that he had lifted from the ground with sheer force of will. He stroked a thumb along Andrew’s throat, tracing up the curve of his chin to finally rest his palm at his reddened cheek. His pride swelled at the sight of the boy leaning heavily into his touch, eyes half lidded and lower lip trembling with each exhale. “Just pleasure.” He cooed into Andrews ear, both hands falling from his cheeks to glide down his nude form. He relished the tremble at his touch and finally found a hand hold at the mortal’s hips. Tanner took his waist with both hands, fingers tracing over warm flesh and drawing little circles. He purred against his exposed throat, lead him up to the obsidian altar and pressed his back against the edge. The cloak slipped off his shoulders once more to cover the dark glass. It provided a respite from the cold as he was backed into the altar. 

The edge of the slab rested just above his hips and Tanner eyed the mortal for any sign of trepidation or regret before continuing. Seeing none, he slowly lifted him off the ground and tilted him backwards until he was laid out horizontally on its glossy surface. Andrew looked up at him with dilated eyes and weakly lifted a hand for him to take. Their fingers interlocked before Tanner resting them on the altar above his head. He crawled with cat like fluidity over the young mortals form much to the awestruck stares of the other worshippers. He revelled in their hungry gazes, eager to put on the show he was known for. 

He heard a soft exhale under him and he looked down to see Andrew staring up at him with a hazy smile on his face. A pale hand came up and rested upon his cheek, the warmth a shock upon his form. It was like static thrumming through his veins. Tanner’s lips parts and he kissed the fingers as they slowly smoothed over his features. “Your eyes… are so… blue.”

Tanner chuckled lightly, warm and good natured. The mortal had tears in his eyes but was still looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. The whole situation was beyond him. If only Andrew knew what he really was inside, the monster that craved nothing more than destruction and ravaged flesh.“If you could see me… really see me. You would not say such a thing.” He wouldn’t think him so beautiful if he saw the many teeth and eyes that stared at the young man ready to take him apart at any given moment. His clawed hand rose up to take Andrew’s away from his face. He pressed a kiss to the wrist there before setting it back onto the smooth surface of the altar. 

But the mortal persisted and refused to let up, his other hand finding the curve of his shoulder and tracing upwards till his palms flitted in the air. He curled his wrist and his fingers took ahold of something that no one else could see. Tanner who had been smiling felt a realization fall upon him at the sight of the hands touching something that he hadn’t revealed.. Ever. The joint of his shoulder was met with another joint that expanded up and away from his body. The thick leathery appendage stretched up into his wings, large and endless expanding upwards. It was one of many that sprouted from his back and the mortal, the small insignificant speck of a mortal was touching them. Impossible. That dark part in his head reared up in rage at the arrogance of such a touch but he shoved it back, allowing intrigue to take its place instead.

He was fascinated that this sweet looking boy was able to see him and his wings and- Tanner ceased that thought as another realization hit him and a chuckle left his lips. He leaned in close and cooed into the mortals ear. “How many of my eyes do you see?”

Andrew looked up at his two central ones, bright and blue staring back at him unwavering. His gaze darted upwards then higher and both to the left and right, as if he were counting them as he went. His response took long enough to confirm Tanner’s suspicions. “Eleven… I think.”

He was taken aback, impressed with how much he was able to ascertain of his form. He was even more so of his honestly. True there were still parts of him hidden away but for the most part, being able to see eleven of his eyes and the way he stared up into his central one only had him more curious of this young mortal. How was it that he was able to see so much of him? “Fascinating.”

“I don’t-” Andrew swallowed heavily and let out a little yelp as their positions were suddenly shifted. The god rolled them over so he was seated upon his lap, legs straddling on either side of his hip. His hands rested on Tanner’s chest to keep himself upright so he wouldn’t fall over. “Do people not usually see..?”

“No.” Tanner answered bluntly before pulling the mortal downward into a kiss. It was a gentle press of lips but it was enough to have Andrew going limp in his touch. He leaned into it and let out a breathy gasp as the god pulled back again. It was only a kiss but he looked absolutely wracked already with his face flushed and his body struggling to stay still. Tanner grinned at the mantra running again and again in the young man's head. He was trying so hard to refrain from humping against him, not wanting to seem so desperate but it was hard. 

“Go on.” He coaxed, pulling the mortal from his racing thoughts. Andrew trembled above him. It was a full body shudder that started from his shoulders and went down his spine. Absolutely delicious and he showed his approval with a lick of his lips. The mortal watched his dark forked tongue flit out and disappear as quickly as it appeared. “Just give in.”

Andrew looked down at his with watery eyes. His face was red and his hands continued to grab at Tanner’s chest desperately. “I can’t..” He looked like he was hanging on the brink of rational thinking and was teddering on the edge, ready to fall off at any given moment. His head nodded slowly at him but he was still resisting giving in and Tanner for the life of himself, couldn’t figure out why.

“Why not?”

“Because..” The brunette sniffled and brought an arm up to rub at his teary face. After another weak sniffle he looked back at him again with a trembling smile. He didn’t look so confident like he had when he first arrived, the tea must have hit him hard. The mortal hiccuped with eyes wide and terrified. But it wasn’t fear of what they were about to do, regardless of how sinful or primal it was. No, this fear was deeply rooted and was being brought forth by the drugged tea and the physical interaction. “You’re too beautiful.. A god- Someone like y-you… wanting to lay with me?”

There was a twang in the heavy emptiness of Tanner’s chest and he was thrown for another loop. His mind was quickly doing the math and trying to figure out an appropriate response to his words. He averted his eyes as he thought on the subject. He had existed for so long that he had long forgotten what the procedure was when it came to being courted. He didn’t even know if the mortal was truly interested in him or if it was just his power that had caught his fancy. Tanner wasn’t exactly the most delicate looking underneath the human form that he had crammed his being into.

And yet… He looked back up at the brunette seated all prettily on his lap. Andrew had seen him for what he really was. He had seen his eyes and laid hands upon his wings and didn’t falter in the least. In fact, there was no doubt after taking a peek in his thoughts about his intentions. He pressed into the mortals head expecting to find lies and deceit and instead found an unwavering desire to just… cuddle?

Tanner almost burst out laughing and his amusement must have shone clear as day on his features because Andrew whimpered and chewed his lower lip in an anxious display. He could already feel the apologies bubbling deep in his thoughts and brought a hand up to cup a cherub cheek. The motion had the mortal stunned, his lips parted as he was about to speak but no words came out.

“Oh my sweet little doe. What did I do to deserve someone like you?” He purred against his neck and nuzzled into the curve of his shoulder. The warmth coming off him was pleasant to his cool temperature and brought a flush to every part of them that was touching. Where his hands left goosebumps in their wake, his palm almost felt on fire from how hot the skin he was touching was. It almost scolded him and he found he didn’t seem to mind in the least. In fact, he wanted more. But not in the way that he usually did. Most of the time his needs were fulfilled by rending flesh and stripping bones bare with his teeth. But now the hunger that panged deep inside him was different. 

He wanted… this mortal. It was so strange and addictive but not unwelcome. He had never felt this way before. Was it even possible for a god to have a soulmate?

“Can I..” The mortal started to whisper before trailing off with a nervous exhale. His head tilted to give more room as Tanner gave the dip below his chin a playful nip. The pinch of his teeth was gentle enough not to draw blood from his form that was steadily losing its human shape as the minutes passed. 

Tanner grinned before immediately closing his mouth again. He was changing faster now, his control slipping from him and being replaced with a great lust. He could reel it all back in if he concentrated hard enough and peeled himself away from the delicate morsel perched in his lap but he really didn’t want to. Not anymore. He was fully invested in this young man and hoped he didn’t mind the way his spine and limbs elongated slowly till he was a full inch taller. His wings were demanding freedom to move and his razor sharp incisors were on full display now. The teeth were much larger than a humans, looking like they had pushed through his gums and were threatening to spill past his lips every time he spoke from how long the front canines were. “Yes?” He inquired, his tongue slipping to form that simple words as his mouth became full of monstrous teeth too big for his human form.

“Can I kiss you?” Andrew whispered out in a breathless exhale. It was so low that had he not had sensitive hearing, he would have missed it. The mortal brought a hand up to rest a palm on the back of Tanner’s hand and his fingers shuffled over the skin there. He didn’t seem bothered that he could feel bone elongating as his fingers extended into longer claw like appendages. In fact, after he felt the shift slow and come to a stop, he eased Tanner’s hand open to interlock their fingers in a loose hold.

“That might be unwise.” Tanner barely managed to grumble out, the words carrying a heavily lisp as his teeth got more difficult to manage. He waited till those warm eyes were staring at him before slowing them off with another grin, waiting for the disgust. Every mortal had their limit. He wondered if this was the deal breaking moment for him. When he realizes that in several more minutes, their bodies won’t even be compatible anymore due to side and girth. 

Once again, he was taken off guard when Andrew let out a single huff of a laugh before leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was far too delicate, an innocent press of the lips that had the beast inside him growling for more. He waited till he was pulling away before chasing those plump lips before they fully escaped. They parted in a gentle gasp and the exhale of breath was all he needed as an invitation. His serpentine tongue coaxed inwards and slowly urged the mortal onwards. Andrews motions were slow at first as he learned this new dance but he was a quick learner and picked it up, only pulling back to catch his breath as things got too deep for him to handle. He panted with wettened lips that shone in the torch light, his eyes half lidded and needy before he leaned in again with a desperate whine.

This kiss was more demanding and he was surprised at the speed at which Andrew took up the offense, not even fearful of his teeth as he pressed onwards. Tanner attempted to be mindful of his fangs as they made out but the mortal was less so and it led to him catching his tongue on a sharp canine. The warm taste of copper filled his mouth from that small cut and his free hand grabbed a handful of curly locks to forcefully pull the young man away. It was too sweet with a tart aftertaste. Like the taste of a forest berry and he had to remove himself from the kiss lest he lose himself to it even more. 

His chest heaved heavily, eyes staring up at Andrew who was looking back at him with wide eyes. At first he was almost worried especially at the slow trickle of blood that fell from his plump bottom lip. The mortal was still slouched over his body, head tilted down with his eyes shut tightly. Tanner lifted his chin with a claw and those beautiful eyes opened to stare back at him, full of adoration and need. He watched the human raise a hand up to dab at the blood on his face and bring it up to his face. A shiver of pleasure went down his spine as those two fingers were offered and he happily lathered them with a serpentine tongue before sucking them into his mouth. He practically purred at the sweet taste, being mindful of his teeth as they eventually pulled from his lips soaked in saliva.

Tanner’s blue eyes were alight like flames. They burned bright and neon at the sudden realization that hit him. Andrew had hiked himself up and forward, lifting his hips up and rested his weight on his knees. That damp hand snuck out of vision and the nervous flush that stained the brunettes pale features gave away what he planned on doing. He stroked a claw under Andrew’s chin and cooed at the shy look he got in return. “Go ahead, my doe.”

Those words alone were all that Andrew needed to proceed. He appeared nervous and his movements were slow but steady, fingers trailing down his spine till they were between his legs. His hands trembled even as he parted himself, one hand bracing his weight so he wouldn’t fall over. “I’ve never-” He traced a finger over his entrance in a swirling gesture before he felt a stroke of confidence and dipped inwards. Andrew faltered and his head dipped forward, leaning heavily in Tanner’s palm. He let out a weak mewl and pressed into himself more, trying to push past the nervousness bubbling in his chest.

“You’ve never laid with another before. It’s natural to be nervous.” Tanner cooed up at him, his hand maintaining a strong hold on his chin to keep him from falling over. He took in those pale trembling thighs and the hand bracing against his chest with a playful glimmer in his eyes. A smile curled across his face and to help Andrew out, he slowly lowered his head to the crook of his shoulder. “Allow me help you?”

At Andrew’s nod, he stoked a hand through his thick locks of hair and got him more comfortable against his chest. He caressed the back of his neck and slowly walked his claws down his spine. They tiptoed down to his hips before soothing over Andrew’s thighs from the back. He used a full handed grip on either thigh to part his legs more and lift his butt higher in the air. The young man was curled on his lap in a more comfortable position that gave him more room to finger himself open above him.

The cultists around the altar were still taking part in their own displays of debauchery but a few gazes had strayed from their respective partner to the coupling that was going on before them. The sounds coming from their leader were undeniable despite how muffled they were. Some had even stopped completely, watching what was going on with a strange fixation on the dark claws fully wrapped around Andrew’s body. A hush had taken over the crowd as if fearful of disturbing the bubble that the two upon the altar had built around themselves. The way they moved against each other was like no one else in the world existed. It was just the two of them and whatever pleasure they could find together. That thought alone had most of the cultists jealous.

Tanner licked a long wet stroke up Andrew’s neck and suckled against the bob of his throat. He savoured the salt on his skin, a purr resounding heavily in his chest as his own need grew with every heated moment that passed. “Do you think you can handle it?’ He growled, his voice reverberating in an inhumane tone. His eyes burned so brightly now that they almost looked white. Andrew tilted his head to give him a questioning look and he returned it with a nod downwards. Tanner indicated towards his own lap, his interest in the human shown in the form of his cock standing at attention. 

The angle of Andrew’s hips were titled in such a way that he hadn’t been aware of what had been going on below till Tanner brought it to his attention. His face flushed red again as his fingers curled deeper in himself and he tried to hide the weak cries spilling from his lips by burying his face into the god’s shoulder. He let out a whine at the feeling of those claws lowering his hips back down and their bodies pressed flush together. A taloned hand wrapped around both of their slick cocks and gave them a generous stroke from base to tip. “Y-yes.. I caan~” He squeaked out, his mouth wetly murmuring against Tanner’s shoulder. His body shuddered before giving in to the rhythm that was being set, hips moving obediently into every stroke.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Tanner whispered heavily into the young man’s ear. He added to his teasing words with a little flick of the tongue. His hand continued to stroke the two of them slowly, drawing out more delicious noises with every passing second. Feeling devious, Tanner released his other clawed grip on Andrew’s thigh and went for his butt, grabbing a handful and giving him a generous squeeze. “You look like you’re already near your end.”

“No… NoNOnono.. Not fair...” Andrew continued to sob and shake his head. He looked up at Tanner with big round doe eyes and quivering lips. He didn’t pull away as the god licked the drying blood away and only whined as he left his lips without a farewell kiss. “I c-can take it…”

Tanner nodded and rewarded him with a spank. His hand came down with a resounding smack that had the cheek bouncing and turning pink. Andrew flinched at the sudden pain, his eyes going wide at the spank before a deep moan tore from his throat. He met Tanner’s gaze and he could see the desperation painted on the humans face. He looked so surprised at how his body was reacting to his rough handling but the cock twitching in his hand showed that he was getting more aroused than scared. 

“Beg me.” He allowed Andrew one moment to take a breath before he continued to spank him, using the wide palm of his hand to ensure his sharp talons would not connect with vulnerable flesh. His grin turned sharp, voice warbling with his dark influence. The mortal shell he wore slowly seeping a dark smoke that slowly lowered to the ground and obscured the grass below. It acted unlike natural smoke and swirled around with serpentine movements. “Beg me, little mortal. Beg me for your end.”

“Please.” Andrew panted, head falling back and teeth clenching. He felt that hand slow on his member, refusing to move an inch. With tears in his eyes and drool at the corners of his mouth he looked absolutely wracked. His breath came out in heavy pants. He hiccuped and stared up at the dark sky with half lidded eyes. “Pl… Pleaseee~ I need it.. I ne-ed you..”

A few seconds later and there was a red handmark left behind. The only evidence that the abuse had occurred. Tanner growled and instead of returning to his spanking, took hold of Andrew’s chin between finger and thumb, forcing him to meet his intense gaze. “No, don’t look at them. They don’t deserve you. None of them do.” He growled possessively, knowing that others were watching and taking in the mortal he was indulging in debauchery with. “You are mine. No one else's.”

Andrew surprised him with a slow, sensual smile that blew away his paranoia. He had assumed the worst as he always did, assuming the young mortal would move on so easily. He hadn’t realized how deeply bonded Andrew had become to him. What was supposed to be a quick one night of pleasure was quickly evolving into something that he dared not acknowledge. Some may call it clingy. Tanner refused to think more on how easily the young man had wormed into the space where his heart would usually beat. But a part of him still yearned to hear him say it. “Tell me, little doe. Let them all know who you belong to.” 

A little breathless huff of laugher left Andrew’s lips and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. Seemingly mindful of his numerous eye that only he could see, he pressed a kiss below one of them. It was quick and shy and when Andrew pulled away he was grinning proudly. He was still trembling in need, wracked with pleasure but even in his sorry state, he had to good sense to submit to his needs. “Yes, Tanner.. I am… I am yours.”

That was all Tanner needed to hear. The beast within him writhed around like a lovesick puppy rolling around in the grass. He swore in that moment he heard a thud deep within the hollow chest of his ribcage. Glancing up, he saw confusion etch in the mortal’s features and those gorgeous eyes fell to his palm, the one resting over his chest. It was clear that he must have felt it too. Something that he thought had been a figment of his imagination. Something that he didn’t think he had. A heart. Impossible and yet he felt it, another… and then another.

It picked up and found a tempo, slow and strong in the depth of his chest. Tanner looked up and his fear must have been evident in his gaze because Andrew offered him a soft understanding smile. His small human hand pressed to his cheek and stroked over his cool skin, exhaling in wonderment. He tilted his head waiting for an explanation.

“Your warm..”

Tanner didn’t let him continue his observation because he was already pulling him into another kiss. True to what he was saying, the difference in their temperatures didn’t feel so vast anymore. He no longer felt scolded by the heat of the mortals touches. As their mouths moved against one another, he curled himself around the mortal’s body and slowly made the transition of laying him back onto the altar so that he was above him. This position would be much easier to claim him and this way his wings would be able to unfurl easier.

Andrew let out a muffled gasp against his lips and squirmed against Tanner’s touches as he wound his long legs around his waist. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck to brace against him, mindful of the wings that he could see. His ankles interlocked at the ankle in anticipation and their mouths parted as hips rolled against each other. “So warm… So~ G-Good…”

“Look what you’ve done to me.” Tanner growled, steam rising from his parted lips as he spoke. His eyes narrowed suspiciously before shutting completely to take in the feeling of the mortal beneath him with his other senses. He had shut all of his eyes and Andrew filled all his other senses like an addiction that had enraptured him. He could taste the salt and blood on his lips. He could smell the floral mixture he had dabbed on himself before arriving. His ears picked up the heavy beating of his heart, a tempo that his own, newly forged had found and matched. “I can hardly control myself around you.”

So much had changed in a matter of seconds and Tanner was overwhelmed. He could suddenly feel the air, several degrees cooler as he inhaled. Breathing was something he didn’t need to do but the tingle of the cold breeze within his chest was strange and had him hissing out a slow exhale between sharp teeth. “I could just eat you right up.” He coaxed Andrew’s body against him, lifting his hips high enough to line himself up with his slick entrance. The head of his cock eased in slowly until the young man was perfectly pinned beneath him. A tremble went through him at the warmth he fit into so snugly. His voice trailed off into a rumbling growl that reverberated deep in his chest. Tanner lavished Andrew with several laps of the tongue, tickling over his warm skin as he adjusted their hips to be pressed perfectly together.

“Please do..” Andrew managed out between huffs of breath. His head was angled to the side, eyes half lidded and lips kiss bruised as he was gently shifted to move. It was a slick motion, the sound of skin moving against skin was wet and far too loud under the expanse of the quiet evening. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and whined, a part of him being filled in a way that he had never experienced before. It was a strange feeling that had him squirming and grabbing ahold of Tanner, hanging on for dear life as the god picked up the pace. “Please I… I want-”

Tanner looked down at him with wolfish hunger and nodded with glee in his glowing gaze. His wings stretched high above his head, comfortable with their new position. They expanded far above their heads and almost touched the trees so high above. He exhaled and kissed at Andrew’s throat, feeling the patter of his pulse picking up beneath his lips. Their eyes met for a second before he watched with fascination as the mortal averted his gaze skyward. He flicked his wings, puffing them up at the attention.

A single feather that refracted the light of the torches fell from the sky like a leaf from a tree. It fluttered down slowly and the gentle breeze had it spinning in a little silvery dance before it landed perfectly in Andrew’s extended hand. His fingers closed around it delicately, trying not to crush it in the throes of pleasure. He saw the way it looked as it fell, a transparent white crystal that appeared sharp around the edges, like it could cut through stone. But as he took it in his hand, he was surprised at how soft it was. It had an ethereal glow to it but was just as soft and delicate as a feather that any other bird would drop. 

He pulled his hand close to his chest and smiled up at Tanner who ceased his movements to give him a curious incline of his head. Andrew opened his hand to show off the glittering feather in his palm. It was soft like one would expect and he traced it against his cheek with a blushy smile. “Do all gods have… the wings o-of angels?” He inquired with a weak giggle, his eyes diverting to stare at the expansive wings overhead. Some of them looking just as beautiful while others had an almost hellish batlike appearance. He was about to inquire as to why certain ones looked they way they did when a warm palm smoothed over his face. Andrew blinked but could see nothing underneath Tanner’s hand.

“Don’t get too curious.” Tanner warned, a hand resting over the mortals eyes and he suddenly picked up his motions. The body beneath him was warm and willing, trembling with each thrust that barely kept up with his brutal pace. Several of his eyes focused on the other cultists that had stopped with their own bodily worships and were now completely focused on the joining of their bodies. He suddenly felt a sting of possessiveness over the vulnerable mortal beneath him and his wings unfurled to their full wingspan. This mortal, Andrew, was the only one allowed to see him. He was the only one that was allowed to touch him so freely. He was the one who willingly offered himself even after he saw the way he looked. Most would run in terror and spend the rest of their lifetime trying to forget his claws and wings. But not Andrew. Andrew was his, he knew this now for a fact.

These other mortals gathered will rise and fall of their own volition. They will change as the seasons do. Some will stay their welcome and others will go out seeking more power in the arms of other deities. All of them will fail except for one. This mortal’s light will only go out when he deems it to. The first second their eyes met he knew deep within himself the truth. Andrew really was born to do great things. Taking him in with his claws, he will mould him into something to be truly feared. Something mortal and yet… not. Tanner’s grin grew at that thought and he cooed against the thrumming pulse beneath him. “I’ll show you everything soon enough.. But right now-”

The start of a new era was rising and Tanner, being the one to usher it in, was for the first time ecstatic as to what would come of it. Something new. Something interested. Let them all speak of this day in hushed whispers and scared tones. He focused several of his eyes on the crowd and a jagged grin grew. Let them wallow in despair at the sight of him moulding the young mortal into his consort. His wings fluttered once more before two of the more deadly ones shot out like spears and impaled the two nearest cultists. The sharp bat like talons piercing the flesh as easily as a blade on parchment. He picked up their quivering and bleeding forms off the ground and watched as a ceaseless flow of red stained the ground beneath them.

That was all it took to have the rest of the cultists scrambling in fear from the altar. Many didn’t even stop to gather their belongings, instead choosing to run headfirst into the darkened wood. They forego their torches in their desperation to flee his wrath..

“What..” Andrew heard the sounds of yelling and feet pounding on the grass but was unable to see anything due to the hand across his face. He panted out and whined as his cock was gripped tighter but his head still tilted to the side as if trying to glean some sort of visual on the situation. Tanner refused to allow him that and instead shushed him with another stroke. The choked cry was music to his ears and he continued to fine tune his body the longer he played with him.

Tanner thumbed the head of his cock delicately with the soft underside of his taloned claw. The tip was glistening and leaked the more he lathered it with strokes. “It’s just you and me. Nothing else matters.” His wings let go of their victims in favour of folding close to his spine again. The tips traced the grassy ground before plunging into the soil. They served as anchors as Tanner picked up the pace. Each thrust slowly slid Andrew up the length of the altar till his head was lulled backwards off the edge. His grin sharpened at the sight of his lips curled into a wide smile, his tongue hanging heavily from his lips as he panted. “My little doe. So beautifully laid out beneath me. Ask of me and I will hollow out a home within you, sculpt you to truly serve my needs.”

“You want me..” The mortal managed to groan out. He squirmed more, sweat beading down his brow and tracing the curve of his shoulder. The two of them were slowly closing the gap towards their end and it was getting harder for the mortal to focus on what he was being told. One arm remained wound around Tanner’s neck while the other rested over his heaving chest. The feather in his grip was glowing and pale blue light was seeping between his fingers and over his heart. “..I’m just a human.”

Tanner growled at the young man’s words. Even in the state that he was, Andrew’s self deprecating nature was raising to a head again. That would not do. He refused to seek solace with a consort that couldn’t see the beauty and power they wielded. “But you can be more. You will be more if you desire it. My doe. My consort.”

“C-C-Consort~” That proved to be the tipping point for Andrew and he dug fingernails into Tanner’s back, back arching up and spine curving till his head raised from the altar. His thighs shook and his cock sputtered, spilling across the both of them in messy strands. He whined as that warm hand continued to stroke him, drawing out every spasm and noise from him. As his body went limp, he felt that heat inside him bubble over as Tanner slid free from him but left him with a need that thrummed heavily in his veins. His legs were eased from his waist and lowered back to the altar in a more comfortable position.

The god purred as warmth seeped from his pores and steam rose from his body. All his eyes focused in on Andrew beneath him, each one lovingly tracing over his tired form. He lifted his hand from his face and almost claimed him again from the just of sight of him alone. Andrew’s pupils were dilated and could barely focus on anything as he was lifted from his laid out position on the altar and into his arms. He purred louder and curled him closer to his chest, wanting nothing more than to satiate his craving to cuddle with the god. 

They laid there for several heavy moments before Andrew spoke up in a quiet tone. “This power you speak of. Do you offer this to all those who lay upon your altar?” Andrew’s chest was still rising and falling heavily with each breath and a hand lifting to rake through his sweaty locks. He pushed back the dark curls from his eyes and they bounced back into place as he lowered his hand again.

“No. None of them are like you.” Tanner growled at the thought of another being worthy of what he was offering. No one came to mind. They were all so greedy and unworthy. None of them saw the world like he did. None of them saw him for… him. He stared at Andrew and watched the gears turn in his head, slowly mulling over the idea of it being painful.

“True, this will not be a comfortable transition. Mortal bodies were never meant to take upon our gift. Our influence, yes, but never our power.” Tanner whispered against his ear before pressing a kiss there. “But afterwards, you’ll feel like you’ve never felt before.”

“Will you stay with me?” The question was filled with such a heavy emotion and Tanner was taken aback by the worry in his tone. He didn’t want his power, he just wanted.. Him?

Andrew’s eyes were filled with tears and he looked so hopeful up at his deity. He was leaning in, his entire weight supported by Tanner. His lower lip trembled as if fearful of the response being one of denial and regret. But his chin was lifted in between a clawed thumb and forefinger. Their eyes met and Andrew let out an exhale at what he saw.

Tanner had no idea what emotion was written on his face but whatever the mortal had seen had been enough to put many of his fears to rest. He tilted forward and pressed their foreheads together, a happy chuckle falling from his lips. He had found the one. For how long he had existed, he never thought he’d find the equivalent of an equal. But here he was, bright eyes and untarnished by the cruelties of the world. “My dear, you may regret it many years down the road but yes, I will stay with you.”

“That will never happen, I assure you. Someone like you finding worth in me is already...” Andrew reached up and mindful of the elongated tips of his ears, tucked a blonde strand of hair behind it. He smiled up at him with a fully enraptured expression on his face. He looked like Tanner had put the stars up in the sky for him. “...I don’t even have words to describe how I feel.”

If only he knew what he truly was capable of. He would do more than sort out the stars in his name. He wanted in a way that he had never wanted before. His heart had never made a noise before. He had long since forgotten it was even capable of beating. If keeping that feeling meant rearranging the sky, he would do that and more. “Imagine how I feel..”

He gently took ahold of Andrew’s hand and opened it slowly, revealing the feather within. The silver crystal had faded into a vibrant baby blue. It thrummed ever so slightly, the intensity of the glow timed perfectly with Andrew’s heartbeats. He took the feather between his fingers and lifted it to scrutinize it. It was warm to the touch and he realized why the young mortal had been so taken with his wings right way. He had seen so much of him because deep inside, he was preparing to share a part of himself with him. Andrew hadn’t realized it and neither had he. It was like his body had known so much quicker than his mind had.

But now he knew. He knew for a fact. This was the one. He smiled at the situation presented before him and eyed the feather one last time before looking up at Andrew who was curled into his side, shivering from the chill of the night. Without even thinking, one of his wings had lowered to his side to shield him from the cold. The shadows pressed in close to keep the intimacy of this exchange out of god like gazes, swirling around them like a silent cobra stalking the night for another to strike at.

It had originally been apart of him but had been altered by the mortals touch that it had changed. A perfect transition from godliness to mortality. If he took it back now, nothing would change. The line drawn between god and worshipper would remain the same. He would go back to being an untouchable being being an invisible barrier, unreachable.. Unattainable. But did he really want that? Did he still want to be the only one?

Tanner found the answer in the mortal’s eyes. No. He didn’t. Not anymore. He smiled and without regret, without hesitation and without fear, he offered a part of himself to Andrew. He offered power. He offered immortality.

But most importantly, he offered love.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say my halloween prompts have dipped far into the winter holidays but.. I made a promise and honestly, I've been only keeping myself sane by writing these. So I'll have more done soon.


End file.
